


this is what you (don't) call a bad night

by fernitron007



Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco just wants to be a good cousin, Gen, Halloween Shenanigans, Harry's not in a good place, Post canon, Teddy is every energetic 5 year old I have ever met, circa 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007
Summary: Days 7 & 8: Mournful + Option.Teddy really wants to go trick or treating. Draco wants to be a good cousin. Harry doesn't really want to be alone. Andromeda just wants her boys to be okay.I just... idk anymore. What even is a prompt?
Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907653
Kudos: 4





	this is what you (don't) call a bad night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You'll probably notice I kind of lost writing juice on this one. I think I'll try to keep them shorter so I don't get bored (I also have the attention span of a 5 year old). The title is from Joshua Speers' "Bad Night".

Teddy was looking forward to Halloween this year. His school friends had been surprised at first when he told them he'd never celebrated Halloween with his family before (they had told him that a special dinner didn’t really count as a celebration), but quickly took it upon themselves to educate him in all things spooky.

“You can dress up as whatever you want!”

“And if you go trick or treating the candy can last for days! I'd eat it all that same night but mum won't let me,” his friend Paul huffed.

“Yeah, Teddy! It's really fun! Maybe we could even run into each other!”

Teddy couldn't stop smiling that whole afternoon, thinking about how much fun he would have. Grandma could help him with his costume and Harry could take him trick or treating! It would be so much fun!

When Grandma picked him up from school that afternoon, Teddy told her all about his day and his plans on their walk back home. She looked excited about it but she frowned as soon as he mentioned Harry.

“Darling, I’m not sure Harry will be able to go trick or treating with you. He might be busy that day.”

“But Nana! We would have so much fun! I know he'd wanna dress up with me!” Teddy pouted.

“You can ask him, but don't be too sad if he says no. Okay?”

Teddy nodded. He knew Harry would say yes, he was the funnest godfather ever.

* * *

“What do you mean Potter said no? Isn't he the Golden One or something like that?”

“It's his parent's death anniversary, boy. Don't be insensitive, thank the spirits you haven’t gone through that.”

Draco winced. She was right. For all that he didn't get along with Potter, he could understand why he wouldn't accompany Teddy. He was aware of the extents he’d go to to make sure his family was safe.

“You're right. I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate.”

He'd been having tea with Andromeda once a week, at first because his mother had wanted him to get to know his aunt better but he and Andromeda had gotten along fine and they'd made it a habit. Draco wasn't good with children but Teddy liked him enough and would sometimes come sit with them and tell him about his friends. He was a smart kid, Draco was surprised to realise that he actually liked him. That's why he was taken aback when Harry wouldn't go trick or treating with him. Teddy had been so excited about it.

“Maybe I could take him instead? I know I'm not his first option but he was so happy about it last week.”

Andromeda beamed. “You would? That would be lovely, Draco! I'd take him myself but my hips aren't as steady as they once were, walking so much wouldn't do me any favours.”

“I'd love to take him.”

“Teddy, honey! Come in here for a second!” his aunt called. Teddy came stumbling into the room seconds later, his hair turquoise today. “Draco has some good news for you!”

Teddy looked up at Draco and grinned toothily. “Hi, Draco!”

“Hey, Ted! Your Grandma was telling me about how your Halloween plans didn't quite work out. I'm really sorry Harry can't take you, but would you like to go trick or treating with me instead? I swear I'll dress up and everything!”

Teddy's eyes got wider and wider and his body started radiating manic energy. He jumped into Draco's lap and hugged him fiercely.

“Oh you would do that? Thank you thank you thank you! You're the bestest cousin ever!”

Draco startled at the boy's enthusiasm, but hugged him back nonetheless.

“We'll have a great time, Ted.”

Andromeda smiled at the both of them from across the table.

* * *

Teddy had sent him an owl everyday since then. In each short letter he wrote about what his costume would be and what his friends would dress up as and other Halloween-related things. Draco really enjoyed reading them, they cheered up his day even if he didn’t recognize most of the characters Teddy mentioned. His Mother thought that the idea of him participating in his cousin’s muggle Halloween was hilarious but at least she helped him brainstorm ideas for a costume.

They settled on a vampire because it was fairly easy to put together and the only thing he'd have to buy would be the cloak. Granted, vampires didn't necessarily wear cloaks but the muggles thought that they did and that was good enough for Draco. He headed out to Diagon Alley a few days before the 31st to see if he could find one. The more dramatic, the better.

He entered Twilfitt and Tattings on instinct and looked through their selection but didn’t find what he was looking for. He asked the shopkeeper how long it would take to make the cloak and the man assured him that if he were to order a cloak, it would indeed be ready for friday.

“Thank you very much. I’ll look around the alley for a bit and if I don’t find what I’m looking for, I’ll come back and put an order down for it.”

They nodded stiffly at each other in goodbye and Draco left the shop feeling optimistic about his costume. He decided to look around Madame Malkin’s too and swiftly made his way north. 

The bell on the door rang as soon as he entered the shop and a young man appeared behind the counter with a big smile on his face. 

“What may I help you with, sir?”

“I’m looking for a black cloak with dark red lining.”

The man looked amused and Draco couldn’t help but blush. “Is this, by any chance, for a Halloween costume?”

“I’m supposed to be a vampire,” Draco answered sheepishly.

“I’ll be right back, wait here.”

Draco nodded and watched the man retreat to the back of the shop and come back a few minutes later, his arms laden with fabric.

“This is the type of cloak we make around this season, trust me you are not the first person to look for a vampire cloak.” He handed Draco the robe so he could look at it properly. “And here are a few knick knacks that can maybe complete the costume.”

He set down on the table a long necklace with a round blood red pendant, a pair of black leather gloves and a set of what looked like vampire fangs. Draco eyed everything warily, his brows furrowed, not really believing that shopping for a costume could actually be this easy. He still had the cloak in his hands, the heavy fabric steady in his fingers.

“Wow, you guys really are prepared for Halloween,” he joked while trying the cloak on and looking at himself in the closest mirror.

The young man chuckled and held out the necklace and the gloves for Draco to try on too. “The public demands and we provide, sir.”

Draco tried on the accessories and liked how they paired with the cloak. The stark contrast between the cloak and his pale complexion made the costume even more believable.

“I'll take it all, please.”

* * *

He was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when he caught a glance of a mop of black hair leaving Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Draco wasn't unfriendly with Harry Potter, they had family in common and he had testified in his favor after the war ended, but they weren't friends either. Just passing acquaintances. That's why he surprised even himself when he followed his instincts and tried to catch Potter's attention. Thankfully he didn't have to try hard, the man was walking pretty slow and he caught up to him easily.

“Hey, Potter! I mean, Harry! Do you have a minute?”

Potter turned around and looked at him in befuddlement but schooled his features into practiced disinterest quickly enough.

“Oh, hey Malfoy. What do you need?” 

“I just… listen. I know Halloween's not a good time for you, but if you feel like you want to get out or be around someone, I'm taking Teddy trick or treating. You're welcome to come along if you want.”

Potter was openly staring at him now.

“It's just, when I have bad days I think that I want to be alone but sometimes I really don't. So yeah. If you change your mind, I know Teddy would love for you to come.”

This was probably the longest conversation they’d had since the Trials and Draco didn't much care that he was fumbling his way through it. Nobody deserved to feel alone on nights that bad. Not even the Boy Who Never Died.

Potter gave him a small smile. “Thanks Malf- Thanks Draco. I'll keep it in mind. I'm glad you're taking Teddy.”

Draco raised his shopping bag so Potter could see it. “I even got a costume.”

“Wow, someone should name you cousin of the year.”

“I demand a medal for my efforts,” he sniffed.

Potter laughed heartily.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure you do.”

“Thank you. I must be leaving now. I'm meeting Teddy at his house on friday at 7 o'clock. Do with that information what you will.”

“Thanks, Draco. Really.”

“You're welcome, Harry.”

Draco left Diagon Alley feeling significantly lighter. 

* * *

Draco emerged through Andromeda's fireplace dressed in full costume at seven o'clock sharp on friday and was met with a flurry of activity. Teddy was running around talking about something and Andromeda was sewing what looked like a vest, answering Teddy as patiently as she could. 

“Do you guys need any help?”

“DRACO!” the child sang and jumped into his arms with the enthusiasm only a 5 year old could manage. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. “You dressed up! What are you supposed to be?”

Draco bared his teeth at the boy so he could see his fangs properly. 

“A vampire! Wow that's so cool! Nana, did you see Draco's costume? He's a vampire!” The boy slipped out of Draco's grasp and ran back to his grandmother to make sure that she had seen him.

Andromeda complied and turned her gaze on Draco, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. “He looks absolutely terrifying! Come here, darling. I think your jacket is finished. Try it on, will you?” 

“What are you dressed as, Ted?”

Teddy bounced on his heels as he tried on the jacket Andromeda had been working on. “I'm Ash Ketchum! He's the boy from Pokemon, remember?”

Draco vaguely remembered Teddy showing him pictures of a show he really liked about... pet monsters? “The one with the red cap?”

“THAT ONE!”

Andromeda made Teddy turn on the spot and nodded to herself. “Yes, I think that will do quite nicely. Teddy, go put the rest of your things on so you can leave with your cousin. Remember you left the Pikachu in my bedroom!”

The boy ran out of the room to look for his things. Draco picked up the pieces of fabric that were on the floor and kissed his aunt's cheek in greeting. “You really outdid yourself. Was the costume hard to make?”

“Not really. He needed a pair of those jeans muggles are so fond of, a pair of white sneakers and a black t-shirt. I only had to add some things to the jacket.”

Teddy returned with his hair jet black, the red cap, a pair of green gloves and a yellow plushie.

“I'm ready!” 

“You look great! Is that supposed to be your pet?"

"It's my Pikachu, Draco!" Teddy stuffed the plushie in Draco's arms so he could get a closer look.

"Er, he's very cool, Teddy." The boy looked pleased so he gave the Pikachu back.

They left the house together after Draco promised Andromeda they wouldn’t be back too late and that they’d bring back dinner. They got onto the sidewalk and Draco was about to ask Teddy which way he wanted to go first when the toddler squealed with glee and ran away from him. Luckily he didn’t go far and jumped into the arms of a man that was passing by... a man that upon a closer look was actually Harry Potter.

“Harry! You came!” the boy exclaimed, wrapping Potter in a fierce hug.

“I’m sorry I said I couldn’t, Ted. Something cleared up.” Potter smiled gently at Draco, not letting go of Teddy.

“I see you’ve dressed up as a… wizard? That is pathetic, Potter.”

The man chuckled and put Teddy down. “It was either this or dressing up as a muggle. I thought this option was better.”

Teddy roared with laughter. “I think Draco’s costume is better, sorry Harry.”

Potter put a hand on his chest and feigned a scandalized expression. “Oh how you wound me, Tedbert.”

“Alright alright, enough with the drama. We can all agree that Teddy’s costume is the best one, right? So let’s trick or treat!” Teddy whooped at Draco’s order and the trio started walking towards the neighboring house, their Halloween adventure about to begin.


End file.
